Sonic's 23rd Birthday
by FanLovesFics16
Summary: Happy Birthday Sonic!


**Hiya everyone!**

**Since today is our hero Sonic's birthday, I decided to write one-shot birthday story to celebrate 23 years action and adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sonic and co. only my OCs for they belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

*000*

June 23rd, 2014

We set our seen in at the scenery of the Mystic Ruins. For we find ourselves at a workshop sitting on a hill with a plane launch pad. For this was the workshop of the young inventor Miles "Tails" Prower. As we look inside, we find the living room getting ready for a celebration. But not just any celebration, for today is the birthday of our greatest hero, Sonic The Hedgehog!

"There, that looks good," said Tails who was finishing putting up the last of the decorations. "Wait till Sonic sees what we did for his birthday." Meanwhile two female rabbits and a pink hedgehog were in the kitchen making the goodies for the party. "I hope that Sonikku will like the cake we're making for him," said Amy whose putting the cake into the oven "This going to so fun, surprising mister Sonic for his birthday," says Cream as puts frosting on some sugar cookies. "Indeed Amy, and it was nice of Miles to invite us and help out for the party," said Vanilla who was cooking chilly dogs for its Sonic's favorite food.

Then came a knock at the door, it brought Tails and the others to a sudden stop. _I hope that it isn't Sonic,_ thought Tails as he heads to the door. As Tails opens the door, he was relieved that it was only Knuckles and the rest of the Freedom Fighters including Team Chaotix. "Hiya Tails." Said Knuckles as enters the room as well as the others followed. "It's great to see you too Knuckles," replied Tails as he was about to close the door. But suddenly he stops, for he see a familiar blue heading straight to the workshop. _No, _thought Tails, "Guys, hide! Sonic's coming!" At once, everyone found good hiding spots just in time for our blue hero to knock the door. As Tails opened the door, he finds his best friend and brotherly figure standing in the doorway. "Hey Tails, greets Sonic leaning against the doorframe. "Hi Sonic," replies Tails happy to see him. "So bud, why did you want me here for?" asked Sonic for earlier today, Sonic was asked to come by the workshop for Tails to show him something. "Come inside and see what I have to show you," answered Tails opening the door wider for Sonic to get in.

As Sonic steps inside, the lights were shut off. "Why is it so dark in here Tails?" asked Sonic as he tries not to knock over anything. Then the lights came on, Showing decorations, delicious food and treats, and a big banner saying, Happy Birthday Sonic! "What is this?" said Sonic with awe and confusion, "Surprise!" Shouted out all Sonic's friends that popped out of their hiding places with smiles on their faces. "Happy Birthday Sonic!" Sonic was in complete shock, he didn't expect this to happen. "You didn't think we forget your birthday did you?" asked Tails with a smile. "You planned all this bud?" asked Sonic as he looked all around the room. "Yep," replied Tails, "It took a while, but we want it be a great party for all the things you did for us and all of Mobius."

"Well, why are we standing around then?" asked Sonic with his cocky grin. "Let's Party!" With that said, everyone started to have fun with dancing or talking amounts' themselves. As the party goes on Sonic reacquaints with some of the Freedom Fighters, especially Sally.

The party lasted long into the night. Soon the party ended, everybody was heading home to get some rest. "That was a great party Tails," said Sonic who sticked around to help with the cleaning. "Yep, and thanks for staying for a bit to help me clean up," replied Tails who carried a broom. As sonic was cleaning around the windowsill, he heard a light tapping sound _huh?_ Thought Sonic, as he turned his head, he saw a envelope with a seal wax. Sonic walks up to the window, he opened the window to reach for the envelope. "What's that Sonic?" asked Tails as he sees Sonic with an envelope. "Its addressed to me buddy." Answered Sonic as he starts opening the envelope. Inside is a small notebook like album with a picture of Sonic when he was younger and another hedgehog that looks older on the cover. Ands also was a small note, and it reads,

Dear Oglivie,

I sorry for not being there for your 23rd birthday, But I know I'll see you soon, and that we can catch up on the memories that we have. And you watch your selve, for there going to be a great battle to come. I'll explain more the next time we meet. Just know that I love you with all of my heart, and you'll always be in my heart and mind,

Happy Birthday,

Signed,

You're beloved Aunty E.

P.S. This photo album of just the two of us when you're young. I hope you'll take care of it.

Sonic reads it over again, shock that his Aunt would send him a letter. As finishes the letter, he opens the album, seeing all the great memories of him and his Aunt.

Meanwhile, not far from the Workshop, there stood a cloaked figure standing on top of a hill looking over to the workshop. "Someday Oglivie," said the Figure with a female voice. "Someday we'll see each other again. Just wait just a bit longer." Then she turned away from the workshop and started to walk away. But suddenly stops, the figure took one last look at the workshop. "Happy Birthday my dear Oglivie," she mutters, with a flash of golden light, she disappears.


End file.
